The present invention relates to a mattress structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mattress structure including a plurality of self-inflating air bladders.
In one illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a mattress support element comprises a fluid filled bladder and a fluid container substantially surrounded by the bladder. The fluid container is in constant fluid communication with ambient fluid outside the bladder. The fluid container is configured to deform from its original shape when an external force is applied to the bladder and to reform to its original shape upon removal of the external force from the bladder.
Illustratively, the bladder is sealed to prevent fluid leakage from the bladder. In one illustrated embodiment, the fluid container has an outer wall that reforms to its original shape automatically after the external force is removed from the bladder. In another illustrated embodiment, an elastic compressible member is located inside the fluid container. The elastic compressible member illustratively includes at least one of a foam material, a woven thermoplastic material, a plurality of spring elements, and a bellows. In yet another embodiment, an elastic compressible material is also located inside the bladder and substantially surrounding the fluid container.
In another illustrated embodiment, the bladder has an outer wall, a radially spaced apart inner wall, and first and second end walls that seal the bladder. The inner wall is configured to define an opening through the bladder which provides the fluid container. A removable insert formed from an elastic compressible material is illustratively located in the opening.
In a further illustrated embodiment, the bladder includes first and second spaced apart end walls configured to define first and second fluid containers at opposite ends of the bladder which are substantially surrounded by the bladder. The support element further comprises means for adjusting a volume of the first and second fluid containers as the external force is applied to the bladder. In one illustrated embodiment, the adjusting means includes an elastic member located inside the bladder. The elastic member has first end coupled to the first end wall of the bladder and a second end coupled to the second end wall of the bladder. In another illustrated embodiment, the adjusting means includes first and second compressible elastic members located in the first and second fluid containers, respectively, the elastic members being in communication with ambient air.
In another illustrated embodiment, a mattress support element comprises a fluid-filled bladder, the bladder being sealed to prevent fluid leakage from the bladder, and a fluid chamber at least partially surrounded by the bladder. The fluid chamber is in fluid communication with ambient air. The support element also includes an elastic member located in the fluid chamber.
In yet another illustrated embodiment, a mattress comprises a cover configured to define an interior region, and a mattress core located in the interior region. The mattress core includes a plurality of support elements. At least one of the support elements includes a fluid filled bladder and a fluid container substantially surrounded by the bladder. The fluid container is in constant fluid communication with ambient fluid outside the bladder. The fluid container is also configured to deform from its original shape when an external force is applied to the bladder and to reform to its original shape upon removal of the external force from the bladder to regulate pressure of the support element.
In an illustrated embodiment, a shear liner is located over the mattress core and beneath the cover. In another illustrated embodiment, the mattress core includes a shear material formed to provide a plurality of adjacent sleeves. A support element is located in each of the plurality of sleeves.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.